Para, retrocede y toca de nuevo
by SilverNAD
Summary: Saitama pierde a Genos antes de decirle cuanto lo ama, y cuando su último enemigo se da cuenta que no puede matarlo, lo envía a otra dimensión, donde todo es muy diferente. Genos!humano. Saitama pre-entrenamiento (con cabello). Contiene yaoi. Temas delicados sobre depresión y perdida.
1. Chapter 1

**One Punch Man** no me pertenece, y esto solo es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Esta idea apareció en mi mente en respuesta a la propuesta de una lectora. Sin embargo, yo quería encontrar una forma de hacer un universo alterno, sin que sea universo alterno, donde Saitama tenga pelo y Genos sea humano. Luego me di cuenta que debía actualizar mis fanfics de Teen Wolf, y mientras volvía a escribir sobre mis queridos Stiles y Derek, se me ocurrió este fic.

 **Advertencia** **:** Esto será triste (solo por la perdida, aún no soporto el amor no correspondido), y si, habrá romance incómodo, maldita sea.

 **Para, retrocede y toca de nuevo**

 **(...)**

Saitama estaba cayendo.

No era que le importase la razón, Saitama solo caía.

Tal vez estaba cayendo, porque recibió un ataque directo de aquel dios, sin molestarse en defenderse. Sin importarle lo que llegara a pasarle.

Aún podía escuchar los gritos de los demás héroes y de las personas horrorizadas, pero todo estaba en su cabeza. Estaban todos muertos. Al igual que todo su planeta. Muerte por todas partes, sin contar a Genos, porque a él solo lo mataron para darle una lección.

No estaba seguro que clase de lección sea. Ya no le importaba. Si aún respiraba, tampoco importaba. Genos estaba muerto, porque no había llegado a tiempo para salvarlo. Porque le había fallado… Saitama finalmente dejó de caer, porque su cuerpo se hundió en la tierra árida que cubría toda la superficie del planeta Tierra, formando un cráter muy amplio y profundo.

Era como estar enterrado, y él quería estarlo. Estaba muerto por dentro, así que por favor déjenlo allí, y entierren a Genos a su lado, porque no quiere estar solo allá abajo. Gracias.

Levantó la vista para ver al dios al que se enfrentaba, y este parecía estar enfadado con él. Saitama supone que debería estar furioso también, por lo que le hizo a todo su mundo, a todos sus conocidos, y a la única persona que había amado. Pero la muerte de Genos le dejó vacío, porque él era su corazón, y ahora este ya no podía sentir siquiera ira.

Genos se desvaneció tan pronto que apenas alcanzó de decirle que le quería. Pero él ya lo sabía, y por eso dolía aún más el tiempo que se perdieron, sin ser sinceros el uno con el otro. No era justo, Saitama siempre pensó que tendría otra oportunidad, que al otro día reuniría el valor necesario y tendría las palabras correctas para decirlo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, y ahora Genos solo era un puñado de grava en el suelo. No había rastros de él, como si su existencia fuera parte de un bonito sueño. Un sueño del cual despertó, dándose cuenta que está completamente solo.

El dios le miraba enfurecido, tal vez por no morir como el resto. Se debía sentir molesto, porque lo sujetó de nuevo entre sus ¿Eran manos? No importa ya, su mente estaba entumecida aún.

Le habló, pero dentro de su cabeza. Le dijo que era peligroso que siguiera en aquel universo, porque no encontró forma de eliminarlo. Que seguro buscaría venganza por los suyos, porque no podía borrar lo que ya había hecho. Finalmente, dijo que lo enviaría lejos, intercambiándolo por una versión suya, menos problemática.

Saitama no entendió esto último, pero no pudo pensar demasiado, porque una luz cegadora lo encandiló.

Volvió a caer, pero esta vez pudo ver el cielo azul, salpicado por unas pocas nubes alejándose de él.

Y luego… Solo oscuridad.

(…)

Saitama despertó de repente, agitado y sintiéndose desorientado. Ya no se encontraba de espaldas sobre una tierra árida y sin vida, sino que estaba acostado en una cama incómoda, cubierto con sábanas que olían al detergente que solía usar.

Cuando su conciencia se instaló por completo en su mente, notó que estaba dentro de una habitación limpia, pintada de perturbadores colores pastel y blanco. Se encontraba conectado a una IV y una máquina que mide la frecuencia cardíaca. A juzgar por los pitidos, su corazón funcionaba bien. No sabía porque se sentía tan mareado, pero supuso que le estaban llenando el cuerpo de drogas. Quiso mover su mano para arrancar la aguja de su brazo y notó que estaba amarrado.

Saitama frunció el ceño, destrozó las amarras como si estuvieran hechas de papel, y se quitó la IV. Ya estaba por levantarse para irse de aquel lugar, cuando de repente, la puerta se abrió, permitiendo que un policía entrara a la habitación. Se quedó helado al ver aquella persona de cerca, más cuando se quitó la gorra revelando aquel cabello rubio y esos ojos color ámbar que conocía muy bien. Casi le provocó ganas de llorar de forma histérica.

—¿Señor Saitama? Oh, gracias al cielo que está despierto— Dijo de repente aquel joven oficial, dedicándole una sonrisa extraña, una mezcla de alivio y tristeza. Saitama no podía hablar, sus ojos picaban por las lágrimas que se le agolpaban y su garganta estaba hecha un nudo.

—Veo que se ha quitado las amarras…— Dijo el policía tratando de ser coloquial, pero su voz se apagó cuando Saitama le dedicó una mirada aún más triste. Así que él le había sujetado, definitivamente este no era su Genos. Este sujeto no le tenía confianza.

—¿Quién eres?— Saitama no estaba seguro si conocía o no a este hombre, pero el parecido que tenía con Genos le molestaba. Podía notar que era humano, y no un cyborg como su Genos, pero eso no significaba nada.

—Soy Genos ¿Recuerda? Estuve hablando con usted en el tejado del edificio, le dije que era mi primer día en la fuerza, y usted dijo que no iba a suicidarse en mi primer día…— Genos dejó de hablar y le miró con cierta vehemencia, tal vez porque había terminado haciéndolo de todos modos —…No puedo creer que haya sobrevivido a esa caída, señor Saitama—

La caída. La recordaba. La única razón por la que había sobrevivido fue porque ese tipo de cosas no le afectan ¿Por qué perdió el conocimiento entonces? Algo había hecho aquel dios que le tenía manía.

—Entonces ¿Las amarras son para evitar que trate de suicidarme de nuevo?— Saitama finalmente se dio cuenta que había algo raro con este sitio, con este Genos y con él mismo.

—Es el procedimiento estándar, aunque creo que es un poco extremo— Genos no sonrió en ese momento, y claro que no iba hacerlo. De seguro traumó de por vida al pobre muchacho. Primer día en la fuerza y lidiando con un suicida, se había sacado la lotería —¿Cómo se liberó de las amarras?—

—Solo las arranqué, no es para tanto…— Saitama notó que la enfermera finalmente entraba para intentar sedarlo y darle más medicinas, pero las agujas ya no podían atravesar su piel. No le sorprendía mucho, su cuerpo siempre había sido invulnerable después de su intenso entrenamiento de tres años. Le miró con paciencia y le dijo que ya estaba bien, que había hecho un buen trabajo porque ya se sentía mejor. Por alguna razón, ella se sonrojó y salió huyendo.

—¿Dije algo malo?— Preguntó Saitama a Genos, que por alguna razón parecía estar un poco irritado.

—No lo sé… Usted fue amable— Genos le miró con duda, y sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron rosado. Saitama no le prestó mucha atención ya que estaba pensando que tal vez este otro Saitama no era como él. El Saitama del mundo en el que Genos era humano, decidió quitarse la vida. Él nunca había pensado en eso, pero al parecer esta versión suya era más voluble…

…Aquel dios le había dicho que lo cambiaría por una versión menos problemática.

Oh, _mierda_.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Saitama pasó su mano derecha por su cabeza, y descubrió una densa mata de cabello. Tiró de este para comprobar que era real, y sintió el dolor. Cuando miró nuevamente su mano, notó los delgados cabellos entre sus dedos.

Este no era su cuerpo. Al parecer había robado la vida de este hombre llamado Saitama, el cual intentó suicidarse.

Todo indicaba que estaba atrapado en otra dimensión ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer a partir de ahora? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**One Punch Man** no me pertenece, y esto solo es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Milagro de año nuevo, finalmente terminé el capitulo. Contestaré los comentarios antes de año nuevo, pero desde ya, muchas gracias por los favoritos y los alertas. Estoy emocionada y a la vez asustada, porque me metí con un genero que no manejo del todo bien, las historias tristes no se me dan de forma natural.

 **Advertencia** **:** Los capítulos siguientes van a ser largos, tenía pensado cambiar mi estilo y narrar un poco más detallado. A ver que les parece.

 **Para, retrocede y toca de nuevo**

 **(...)**

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Saitama despertó, y la recepción del hospital ya estaba colmada de periodistas y curiosos, ansiosos por averiguar acerca de su milagrosa recuperación. Por alguna extraña razón, aquello le pareció demasiado morboso, y tenía la sensación que iban a tratarlo como un fraude. Él no sabía a ciencia cierta si el otro Saitama murió al intentar suicidarse, pero no iba a dejar que hagan un espectáculo de su muerte, señalando que solo intentaba llamar la atención.

Saitama no tenía idea si su versión en este mundo tenía familiares, pero no quería quedarse averiguarlo y lidiar con estos. Decidió marcharse de allí, sin la ropa ni las pertenencias de su contraparte, ignorando a las enfermeras y doctores, que insistían en hacerle más pruebas. Estaba a punto de abandonar su insulsa habitación, vistiendo solo aquellas batas para pacientes con pequeños lunares y un par de pantuflas, cuando Genos le detuvo en la puerta, mirándolo con una expresión preocupada.

—¿Va algún lado, señor Saitama?— El chico no uso un tonó autoritario, pero de todos modos, le provocó cierto malestar a Saitama. _Su_ Genos tenía aquella misma expresión, más cuando él trataba de ocultarle las cosas que le molestaban o le hacían sentir triste, para no preocuparlo.

—Mira, ya sé que este es tu trabajo, pero necesito marcharme de aquí cuanto antes… ¿Por favor?— Saitama estaba preparado mentalmente para quitar a este Genos de su camino, pero debía intentar al menos pedírselo de la forma amable.

—Si va a marcharse, al menos llévese sus cosas— Genos fue muy diligente, le entregó un traje color negro con un par de zapatos que hacían juego, junto con una camisa arrugada y una corbata manchada con sangre. También le dio su billetera y un teléfono móvil que al parecer, no había sobrevivido a la caída. Era una lástima, tal vez los contactos le podían a dar una idea de qué tipo de vida llevaba su contraparte, aunque investigar ese tipo de cosas se le daba fatal.

—¿En verdad se siente bien? Escuché allá afuera que los médicos quieren hacerle más pruebas…—

Saitama escuchaba la voz de Genos de fondo, pero le era difícil concentrarse, mientras trataba de quitarse la bata de hospital y peleaba por encajar en aquel traje a la medida. No podía recordar la última vez que utilizó una vestimenta como esa ¿Qué clase de vida tenía este Saitama? Una vez que consiguió estar más o menos vestido, rebuscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y solo encontró un papel arrugado y el cambio suficiente para una bebida de la máquina expendedora.

—Estoy bien, solo necesito irme a casa— Murmuró Saitama en automático, leyendo la curiosa leyenda que traía el papel: "Estarías mejor muerto, maldito infeliz…"

No entendía el resto, porque los kanji estaban tapados por manchas de sangre, pero supuso que no iba a ser más ameno que el resto del mensaje. Sintió un poco de simpatía por su contraparte, aunque por otro lado, esperaba que no se haya suicidado por algo como esto. No quería estar enfadado con alguien que no conocía, pero debía admitir que le molestaba aquella actitud.

—Señor Saitama ¿Pasa algo malo?— Genos estaba intentando leer aquel trozo de papel, al mismo tiempo que buscaba llamar su atención. De inmediato, Saitama arrugó aquella desagradable nota con su mano y se la guardó en el bolsillo, antes de que el joven pueda echarle un vistazo.

—Nada importante, no te preocupes…— Saitama se mordió la lengua antes de seguir hablando. Sabía que esto era lo peor que podía decir, y no se equivocó. El joven oficial ya estaba ofreciéndose para acompañarlo a su casa, y así asegurar su seguridad. Eso no iba a pasar, el mayor necesitaba su tiempo a solas y estar lo más lejos posible de aquel sujeto, que le hacía sentir culpable.

—¿Qué tal si me indicas el tren que debo tomar para llegar a esta dirección? Me harías un gran favor— Saitama le mostró a Genos una pequeña tarjeta, que llevaba su nombre y la dirección del departamento de su contraparte. Al menos aquel joven iba a sentirse bien cumpliendo con su deber. No sabía porque se preocupaba por él, pero no quería herir sus sentimientos. Mientras el oficial le explicaba hacía donde debía ir, internamente esperaba no volver a verlo, al menos hasta regresar a su mundo.

Porque debía regresar… Aunque ya no haya nada para él en aquel lugar.

(…)

El viaje en tren fue demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de Saitama, y notó que no había mucha diferencia entre este mundo y el suyo. Un poco decepcionante, si llegaban a preguntárselo. Aún así, seguía esperando que alguien haga un comentario sobre la asociación de héroes, o algún desastre ocasionado por kaijin. Sin embargo, la anécdota más terrible que compartía la gente, era sobre un tifón, que había ocasionado estragos el mes pasado.

Saitama estaba comenzando a sentirse frustrado, presintiendo que en este mundo no existen los kaijin, ni las personas con poderes especiales ¿A que iba a dedicarse si no había monstruos que matar y villanos que derrotar? Ya comenzó a sentir la urgencia de regresar a su dimensión, aún sabiendo que había quedado reducido a un páramo desierto.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del Genos de este mundo, llegó a la parte más poblada de ciudad Z, un predio de bonitos edificios y rascacielos, donde habitaban los más adinerados de la ciudad. Ya se sentía fuera de lugar, caminando en aquella multitud de hombres y mujeres trajeados, todos listos para alcanzar el siguiente tren y lanzarse a sus trabajos, lejos de allí.

Saitama nunca fue amante de las multitudes, pero siguió su camino sin sentirse apresurado, observando con cuidado los alrededores. No había pasado mucho tiempo patrullando cuando era un héroe clase C, pero se había dado cuenta que si prestaba atención a su alrededor, podía percatarse de situaciones que requerían del trabajo de un héroe, y que más de una vez, pasaba por alto… Al menos que estén tirando abajo edificios, y todo a su alrededor este en llamas.

No pudo evitar recordar que Genos fue la razón por la que se preocupó en aprender a observa. El cyborg solía involucrarse en situaciones demasiado peligrosas, mas sin él estando cerca para cuidarlo. Era habitual para Saitama buscarlo por toda la ciudad y asegurarse de que este bien, aún cuando la amenaza a la que se enfrentaba era fácil de derrotar.

Saitama detuvo el tren de sus pensamientos, se restregó los ojos con los dedos y se concentró en los alrededores. Una parte de él sabía que, entre más evada el hecho de que _su_ Genos había muerto, más difícil iba a ser confrontarlo en el futuro.

Pero no era el momento, aún no estaba listo.

A simple vista, parecía encontrarse en un barrio tranquilo, las personas estaban más interesadas en sus móviles que mirar a su alrededor. Debe ser por eso que fue el único que se percató de aquel niño que estaba a punto de ser atropellado. No importa en qué dimensión uno se encuentren, los críos sin supervisión de los padres terminaban siempre en las situaciones más peligrosas.

El tranco que Saitama recorrió no era más de una cuadra, pero de todos modos llegó junto al niño en un parpadeo (al parecer contaba con su velocidad habitual). Fue fácil detener el automóvil antes de que colisionara con el chico. Se dio cuenta que su cuerpo seguía siendo demasiado rígido, y el coche casi da vueltas por el aire al chocarlo, debido a la velocidad que llevaba. Tuvo que sujetar el capó del vehículo, dejando la marca de su mano en este, para evitar que salga disparado.

Saitama miró por el rabillo del ojo al interior del automóvil, y notó como las bolsas de aire protegían al conductor, que apenas había podido frenar. Esto pudo haber sido un accidente fatal, como tantos otros. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, suspiró aliviado ¿Qué hubiera pasado con ellos dos si no contaba con sus habilidades? Realmente no había pensado en aquella posibilidad.

—¿Se-señor?— El niño le miró algo asustado, pero Saitama trató de ser lo más amable posible mientras lo conducía a la acera, donde estuviese a salvo. Notó que el chico le miraba con seriedad, pero decidió hablarle —Gracias… por salvarme—

—De nada mocoso, trata de prestar atención la próxima— Saitama estaba molesto, pero le dio un suave coscorrón en la cabeza, haciendo que el niño se sonroje apenado. Era un poco extraño que se sintiera tan tímido con él, los críos no solían tomarlo en serio a pesar de ser adulto, todo debido a su apariencia.

Sin embargo, ahora que lo recordaba, ya no era calvo y de seguro lucía demasiado formal, con el traje de su otra versión.

Era un poco desconcertante ¿Cuál era la diferencia de todos modos? Tal vez el niño solo estaba asustado y se comportaba así porque él era un completo extraño. Rascó su cabeza, sintiendo raro el pelo enredándose entre sus dedos, viendo como el chico se alejaba de él, para luego darse vuelta y saludarlo de lejos.

En realidad, puede que solo estuviera pensando demasiado, la gente no iba a tratarlo diferente solo por tener cabello. Saitama dejó aquellos pensamientos de lado, mientras le devolvía el saludo al pequeño.

(…)

El departamento al que se dirigía estaba ubicado en un bonito edificio, bastante cerca del incidente con el crío y el automóvil, que por suerte nadie. Saitama se sintió fuera de lugar al entrar en aquel lugar y ver la moderna decoración del vestíbulo. Ignoró la mirada curiosa de sus vecinos, que parecían ser bastante adinerados, y subió al ascensor para llegar a su apartamento, que se encontraba en el decimo piso.

Lo poco que pudo vislumbrar al revisar su billetera, indicaba que este Saitama era un hombre soltero, sin familia y al parecer, estaba ocupando un importante cargo en una compañía, a pesar de ser tan joven. No tenía idea como alguien así intentaría suicidarse, pero estaba demasiado cansado y hambriento para pensar en eso. Salió del ascensor y se precipitó a la puerta, sacando la llave magnética de su billetera.

Tanto lujo se sentía hasta ridículo, desde el punto de vista de Saitama. Ya estaba incómodo, y no había puesto un pie en aquel departamento.

Al cruzar la entrada, se sintió un poco extrañado por lo que encontró en el interior de aquel lugar, porque no parecía pertenecer a un sujeto con dinero. El apartamento era ridículamente amplio, y lo parecía más, por estar tan vacío. Saitama sintió un poco de ansiedad al no entender a su contraparte. No sabía cuánto tiempo había vívido en este sitio, pero al parecer, no le importaba mucho hacerlo parecer confortable, y mucho menos, comprarse algunos muebles.

Era deprimente desde cualquier punto de vista. No tenía televisión, equipo de música o alguna consola portátil, no había rastros de libros, manga o revistas para leer. A primera vista, parecía que solo se dedicaba a su trabajo, porque solo había un escritorio tapizado con papeles, y una computadora portátil encima. Aquel hombre no tenía pasatiempos, ni efectos personales, era como si no pudiera disfrutar de otras cosas que no sea trabajar.

La versión de Saitama de este mundo no parecía estar del todo bien, su vida parecía estar un bastante vacía.

Por el momento, Saitama dejó sus oscuros pensamientos a un lado, y trató de buscar algo de comer en aquel lugar. No encontró mucho en el refrigerador, solo un par de nabos y unas latas de cerveza. Entonces revisó los anaqueles de la cocina, y descubrió una risible colección de comida instantánea. Había suficiente cajas de ramen para vivir por un año entero a base fideos, tantas que se sintió un poco mareado de solo imaginarse aquella dieta. La mayoría de esas comidas eran más caras que prepararlas por tu propia cuenta, y no saben tan bien como indican los comerciales. Supuso que al otro Saitama no le interesaba disfrutar del sabor de una buena comida, a pesar de tener el dinero suficiente para darse el lujo de disfrutarla.

Por su parte, Saitama no tenía muchas ganas de consumir ramen durante semanas, así que iba a tener que ir a un mercado a comprar algo más barato y por lo pronto, más saludable. Pero primero tenía que comer, y no iba a ponerle más pegas. Buscó la marca de ramen menos desagradable a su gusto y comenzó a preparar un par de tazones con agua. Mientras el microondas calentaba los fideos, trató de buscar algo de familiaridad en aquella cocina, tan estéril y sin uso.

Sus emociones se sentían embotadas en ese momento, pero sabía que estaba evadiendo algo inevitable…

…Solo un poco más, y aquel dique estallaría.

El pitido del microondas le avisó que la comida estaba lista. Sacó un par de latas cervezas de la heladera, y acomodó dos sillas alrededor de una solitaria mesa estilo occidental, que se encontraba en la misma cocina. Colocó los dos tazones con ramen caliente en diferentes extremos de aquel mueble, y se sentó frente a uno estos.

Saitama se quedó mirando la comida que tenía delante de él, y luego la que había dejado al otro lado de la mesa, junto a una lata de cerveza fría. Aquella silla seguía vacía, y nadie la ocuparía esa noche. Dio las gracias, cuando en realidad sentía que no tenía nada por lo que agradecer, y comenzó a comer.

Sus palillos se movieron cada vez más rápido, a medida que devoraba aquel insulso ramen, solo para evitar que las lágrimas que mojaban su cara arruinen aquella comida. A la mitad del tazón no lo soportó más y dejó los palillos a un lado. Escondió su cara detrás de sus manos, a pesar de que nadie presenciaría aquel patético momento, y estalló en llanto.

El caldo al otro lado de la mesa dejó de desprender vapor. Era inevitable que se enfriara, mientras que la lata de cerveza ya estaba cubierta de pequeñas gotitas de agua.

Saitama ya no podía evadirlo más, Genos no iba a compartir una sola comida con él, nunca más.

(…)

Cuando consiguió recomponerse lo suficiente de aquel ataque de llanto, tragó el resto del ramen y bebió un largo trago de cerveza. La amargura del líquido lavó el desagradable sabor del caldo frío, y le desató el nudo de su garganta. Saitama dejo los platos de comida en el fregadero, y fue directo al baño a darse una ducha. El agua caliente le sentó bien y relajó sus músculos, limpió su cara llena de mocos y lágrimas. Ignoró el tamaño de aquel baño y de sus comodidades, pero agradeció que por lo menos su otra versión se preocupara por su higiene.

Fue extraño volver a lavar su cabello, pensaba que jamás volvería a tener que preocuparse por este. No entendía cómo fue posible ocupar aquel cuerpo, no solo eso, aún conservaba todos sus poderes. Aquel dios no bromeaba con eso de no desear tenerlo en su misma dimensión, pero seguro que la clave para regresar a su mundo estaba ahí.

Irse a la cama estaba en sus prioridades por el momento, estaba emocionalmente exhausto y ya no podía pensar claramente. No le preocupó que tuviera un dormitorio propio, ya había tenido suficiente de su otra versión y su enorme apartamento, a pesar que no tuvo oportunidad de conocerle. Se vistió con lo más cómodo que encontró y se desplomó en lo que parecía ser un colchón sin sábanas.

Pasó mucho tiempo para que Saitama consiguiera conciliar el sueño, a pesar de lo cansado que estaba. El mundo a su alrededor se apagó de repente, pero se despertó muy pronto, sintiendo un abrazo que conocía. Reconoció el suave ronroneo del _core_ de Genos cuando estaba cerca de él, y aquellos brazos de metal que deberían ser fríos, le estaban proporcionando el calor que su cuerpo perdía con facilidad. Podía escucharle murmurar algo sobre el desayuno y salir por las ofertas del sábado. Extrañaba mucho aquella voz.

—Quiero quedarme en casa Genos, solo un poco más, a solas contigo…— Saitama se escuchó decir esto y se giró para mirar la cara del cyborg, que estaba compartiendo su cama. Ver las iris doradas brillar, al igual que la sonrisa de su Genos, hizo que su corazón brincara de la emoción.

—Pero no estás en casa, maestro— Dijo con voz suave Genos mientras sus labios se apoyaban en los de Saitama para besarlo con tanta suavidad, que se sentía como la leve caricia de una pluma. Al separarse nuevamente, pudo notar con horror como el rostro del cyborg comenzó a despedazarse en pequeños fragmentos, como si fuera una figurilla de porcelana —Estás muy lejos… y yo ya no puedo alcanzarte…—

Saitama comenzó a ahogarse con un grito en el fondo de la garganta, cuando vio como Genos se desintegraba a su lado, y solo quedó rodeándolo una entidad oscura y fría.

Despertó de repente, sudando frío. Saitama trató de apartarse de aquella cama, sintiendo como las lágrimas seguían bañando su rostro. Esto le estaba afectando mucho, le costaba hacerle frente a sus emociones y aceptar la muerte de Genos. Lo peor era la sensación que le daba aquel entorno desconocido, era como si todo en aquel apartamento estuviera asfixiándolo.

¿Cómo un lugar con tanto espacio podía sentirse tan asfixiante?

Eran apenas las cinco de la mañana, pero no le importó. Lavó su cara, cepilló sus dientes y se preparó para mudarse de aquel lugar. En sus sueños, Genos tenía razón en una sola cosa, él no estaba en su casa, pero buscaría la forma de encontrar lo más cercano a esta.

(…)

La mudanza resultó ser por demás sencilla para Saitama. La falta de pertenencias personales de su contraparte ayudó bastante. Encontró con facilidad la versión de su viejo edificio, en un barrio poco habitado pero no al punto de parecer un pueblo fantasma como en su mundo.

Revisó con cuidado la cuenta de su otra versión, y trató de gastar lo mínimo, a pesar de la cantidad ridícula de dinero que tenía a disposición. El departamento elegante estaba a su nombre, así que venderlo era una buena opción. Cuando comprobó los precios, le pareció increíble que su viejo departamento sea tan barato, a pesar de contar con todos los servicios y los muebles.

Más razones para mudarse. Fabuloso.

Mientras iba camino a su nuevo hogar, después de dejar el depósito, pasó por una tienda de libros y revistas, atendido por una mujer que apenas levantó la vista de su copia maltratada de Berserk, para indicarle los estantes de mangas. Ella era un poco mayor que él, su cabello negro estaba invadido por las canas y no se molestaba en disimularlas. No parecía ser una persona sociable, apenas revisó los mangas que llevaba, levantó la ceja con una expresión de mordaz.

—Vaya ¿Te gustan las cosas predecibles? No pareces el tipo de persona que le gusten las cosas predecible— Dijo ella mientras le entregaba una bolsa con su compra y el cambio, entregándole un manga de cortesía —Llévate esto mocoso, al menos compensará tu mal gusto—

Saitama abrió la boca para replicarle, pero la cerró y le miró enfadado. Notó que la mujer volvió a su manga y le ignoró por completo ¿Era normal que tratara a los clientes así? No le sorprendía que el lugar este vacío. Bueno, no iba a rechazar un manga gratis, y la portada se veía prometedora. No sabía si volvería aquella tienda de todos modos, no quería escucharla criticar sus gustos en hentai, algo le decía que la encargada era de la vieja escuela.

Le pareció curioso que jamás haya visto un lugar así cerca de su apartamento en el otro mundo, pero supuso que ella se marchó apenas los monstruos invadieron aquel barrio. O tal vez fue devorada, no culparía al monstruo por intentarlo.

Saitama estaba de buen humor de todas formas. Su pequeño departamento estaba libre, la renta era bastante más baja que el anterior edificio, y tenía las comodidades que necesitaba. Compraría el televisor y algo de comida esa misma tarde. Consiguió acomodar los pequeños estantes, que parecían un poco mas colorido con los mangas que había comprado (Iba a tardar un poco en conseguir toda su colección de regreso, pero valía la pena intentarlo), y la vista de la terraza era un poco más decente, sin los edificios vecinos reducidos a escombros.

Todo era tan parecido, pero no lo mismo.

Faltaban las reparaciones del techo debido a los daños que ocasionaban los monstruos, las muescas en las paredes que Genos hacía cuando aparecía bastante dañado y no podía controlar su cuerpo, los diarios de Genos (los cuales Saitama siempre amenazaba con quemarlos), el olor insistente a aceite, metal y…

…Faltaba Genos, su Genos.

Saitama no estaba seguro si había sido buena idea haber vuelto a un lugar que solo le provocaba nostalgia. Jamás volvería a ver a su Genos, aunque consiga regresar a su mundo, y apenas podía concebir aquella idea.

Sentía que el mundo se deshacía bajo sus pies en ese instante, y perdía el ánimo que había reunido esa mañana. Saitama apenas podía respirar, era como sí el pecho estuviera lleno de algo pesado y frío. Todo comenzó a perder sentido y no pudo evitar sentarse en un rincón, tratando de esconderse para sollozar. Todos sus planes parecían no tener sentido sin Genos allí.

¿Por qué estaba en aquel mundo? Le gustaría estar en un sitio en donde no tuviera tiempo para pensar, donde le permitan luchar contra monstruos sin descanso, por el resto de su patética existencia. La vida de hombre común ya no encajaba con él, el último rastro de su humanidad estaba muriendo poco a poco en su interior, junto con el recuerdo de Genos.

Tan solo quería que deje de doler ¿Era mucho pedir?

Sus sentidos estaban un poco entumecidos, pero estaba seguro que escuchó que llamaron a su puerta, golpeándola levemente. No sabía quién podía ser pero decidió levantarse para atender, solo por la curiosidad. No sabía si buscaban al Saitama de este mundo, debido a que se mudó repentinamente ¿Alguien lo estaba acosando? ¿Sera el autor de las notas desagradables?

Había solo una forma de saberlo.

Limpió su cara con la manga de su sudadera, y recorrió el corto tramo que había entre su pequeña sala y la puerta. Cuando la abrió y miró hacía afuera, no encontró a nadie allí. Quien quiera que fuera, al parecer ya se había marchado…

—¿Señor Saitama?— Escuchó al otro lado del pasillo, y Saitama gruño levemente, reconociendo aquella voz.

Aquel mundo conspiraba en su contra acaso, o solo había una entidad superior que deseaba alimentarse de su miseria. Saitama no sabía que era peor. El chico de cabello rubio y la sonrisa franca, solo servía para recodarle lo que había perdido, y que tal vez nunca pueda superarlo. No era su culpa, pero no podía evitar sentirse furioso con su presencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó con molestia Saitama, notando que el chico estaba sin su uniforme. Era una versión de su Genos sin haber pasado por la traumática pérdida de su cuerpo, no solo compartía su nombre, se veía y se escuchaba como él. Vestía un poco extraño, llevaba una sudadera con capucha y el pantalón chándal, un poco grandes para él.

— ¿Eh? Yo vivo aquí, señor Saitama, en el departamento de enfrente— Genos señaló la puerta que estaba frente a la suya. Esto iba a ser muy incomodo —Los vecinos me contaron que alguien se mudaba, y quise averiguar de quien se trataba… ¿Usted no vivía al otro lado de la ciudad?—

—Seh, solo quería cambiar de paisaje— Mintió sin problemas Saitama, tratando de no parecer abrumado por lo mucho que le gustaba hablar a Genos.

—¿Es en serio?— Genos le miró con preocupación, pero para su suerte, cambio su expresión a una más afable —Bueno, es mi día libre y pensé salir a comer ¿Usted ya ha almorzado?—

—No— Dijo secamente Saitama, pero presentía que si le decía que no quería comer, Genos no le iba a creer. Estaba seguro que no escuchaba, al igual que su versión en su mundo.

—Entonces venga conmigo, soy nuevo en esta ciudad y usted es la única persona que he alcanzado a conocer— Genos parecía estar a gusto con él, y eso le resultó algo curioso.

—¿No es un poco extraño comer con el sujeto que intentó suicidarse en tu primer día de trabajo?— Saitama no quería sonar demasiado desalentador, pero debía admitir que esto era muy raro.

—Debo admitir que lo es— Genos se sonrojó para su sorpresa, y eso tomó por sorpresa a Saitama. Recordaba que su Genos no podía azorarse de esa forma, y eso le descolocó un poco —Pero no veo que eso nos impida comer juntos ¿no lo cree?—

Saitama quería decir que "no" y cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero su boca dijo "si". Tal vez no debería hacer esto, solo serviría para aumentar el dolor que ya sentía, pero tenía algo de curiosidad ¿Por qué este Genos estaba tan interesado en el Saitama de este mundo? Debía haber pasado algo entre ellos dos, mientras su contraparte estaba a punto de suicidarse. Era posible que Genos supiera lo que le estaba angustiando tanto.

Saitama sentía que se lo debía a su contraparte, más por haber tomado su lugar. Antes de regresar a su mundo, haría todo lo posible por descubrir porque tomó la resolución de quitarse la vida.

(…)

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**One Punch Man** no me pertenece, y esto solo es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Primero que nada: Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado, y por los comentarios y favoritos. Me siento muy feliz en este fandom, demasiado amor al cual no puedo corresponder como se debe, pero haré lo posible por no bajar sus expectativas.

Segundo: Me alegra mucho que les guste este proyecto, porque tengo pensado hacer un fic bastante largo con esto, y tomarme mi tiempo para plantear la trama.

Y Tercero: Mil perdones por estar desaparecida, me tome unas vacaciones de escribir y he estado viciando como si no hubiese un mañana (en serio que soy un desastre, yo no los merezco a ustedes, que me tienen paciencia)

Aquí va el tercer capitulo, y espero que finalmente la trama avance más a partir de ahora :)

(...)

 **Para, retrocede y toca de nuevo**

 **(...)**

Era difícil para Genos imaginar que después de conocer un hombre como Saitama, su vida podía seguir siendo tan rutinaria y monótona como ya venía siendo. El joven apenas podía concebir que un sujeto de apariencia tan ordinaria, con un trabajo tan poco emocionante, al cual podría ignorar con facilidad si se lo cruzara por la calle, estuviera obsesionándolo de tal forma. Estaba comenzando a pensar que se había vuelto loco, ya que todo aquel asunto era tan extraño y bizarro, que cuestionaba con facilidad todo lo que sabía hasta entonces.

Todo comenzó cuando Genos encontró aquel pobre hombre a punto de suicidarse, en la azotea de uno de los edificios más altos de ciudad Z. Era su primera semana en la fuerza policial, literalmente su primer día en la calle, y se había separado de su pareja para multar a un desagradable sujeto, que había estacionado un Camaro con vidrios espejados en una zona de descarga.

Mientras Genos hacía la multa correspondiente al enfurecido contribuyente (que ya estaba amenazando con quejarse en la estación por su comportamiento), notó algo extraño reflejado en los vidrios pulidos de aquel automóvil. La imagen que registró su cerebro le provocó un leve escalofrió en su espalda.

Aquella sensación le había provocado desagradables recuerdos, un presentimiento que se le hacía bastante familiar. Lo había sentido cuando sus padres fallecieron trágicamente. No sabía si podía confiar en aquel presentimiento, estaba seguro de que la vista no le engañaba, pero por alguna razón, no sabía cómo interpretarlo.

Genos dio la media vuelta y levantó la vista hacía los rascacielos detrás de él. Vio algo extraño en la cornisa de uno de los edificios más altos, que le quitó el aliento por un instante. Estaba seguro que había un hombre de traje negro, parado al borde del vacío.

 _Oh, por Dios._

No era normal ver algo así, de eso estaba seguro. A pesar de que aquel hombre no estaba molestando a nadie, Genos tenía que asegurarse de que sus temores eran infundados. Dejó la multa al dueño del Camaro, que parecía querer fulminarlo con la mirada y salió disparado hacía el edificio. Nadie se había percatado de lo que aquel extraño sujeto estaba haciendo en aquella cornisa, y eso le hizo sentir aún más ansioso.

¿Cómo algo así puede pasar desapercibido?

Era como si todo estuviese dispuesto para aquel momento, aunque no estaba muy seguro que iba a suceder. El corazón de Genos comenzó a palpitar cada vez más rápido, y sintió un vado helado en su cuello a medida que se acercaba al edificio. Se recompuso, pensando en las escasas posibilidades de que aquel hombre fuese un suicida. A pesar de eso, estaba seguro de que estaba siendo demasiado iluso.

El destino estaba por jugarle una mala pasada, de eso estaba seguro ¿Actualmente alguien cree en el destino? El joven oficial cruzó la calle, esquivando a las personas a su alrededor, mientras se concentraba en aquella cuestión.

Genos no estaba pensado claramente sus acciones, estaba dejándose llevar, movido más por la curiosidad que por su sentido del deber. Trató de aparentar ser más que un simple oficial de tránsito, al entrar al edificio y así evitar que le detengan. Tomó el primer ascensor vacío que encontró y presionó el botón del último piso.

El viaje a la cima fue una tortura, más con la infernal pero cursi música del ascensor.

Prácticamente, el joven oficial saltó los escalones para llegar lo más rápido posible a la azotea del edificio, temiendo haber invertido demasiado tiempo al subir hasta allá. Por un momento, creyó que el hombre que buscaba ya había saltado, pero para su suerte, este seguía parado firmemente al borde de la cornisa. Genos estaba ansioso, y sintió la necesidad de comunicarse con su compañero, pero un movimiento mal calculado podría desencadenar lo impensable.

Mientras se debatía entre hablar con aquel hombre o acercársele de imprevisto para arrastrarlo lejos de allí (Genos era mucho más alto, tal vez podía reducirlo), trató de mantener la calma y no hacer ningún ruido.

No le sirvió de mucho.

El hombre de traje negro se giró de inmediato para ver a Genos, apenas este puso un pie fuera de las escaleras. Le dedicó una mirada vacía, y un ligero suspiro. Era perturbador para el joven oficial ver aquellos ojos oscuros sin vida, y sintió que la garganta se la había resecado. El tiempo a su alrededor parecía haberse detenido, mientras el viento acariciaba con suavidad el cabello negro de aquel sujeto, y hacía flamear el saco que llevaba encima.

—Es bastante inoportuno, oficial— La voz suave de aquel misterioso hombre rompió el encanto anacrónico que Genos experimentó.

El joven sintió que la realidad lo golpeaba brutalmente cuando vio aquella expresión cansada y vacía. Aquel hombre iba a morir, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

Hablar.

Suplicar.

Gritar.

Nada de esto afectó su decisión.

Después de eso, lo que le sucedió fue tan irreal, que Genos estaba seguro de haber enloquecido en el mismo instante que vio como el señor Saitama se lanzaba al vacío. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos de intentar convencerlo de lo contrario, aquel horrible suceso ocurrió.

Sin embargo, Genos no quería que aquel hombre muera, no de esa forma tan solitaria y cruel. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que eso jamás haya sucedido, que solo se tratara de una horrible pesadilla, pero tuvo que aceptar que no podía salvar a nadie. Cerró los ojos para reorganizar sus pensamientos, pero no consiguió apartarse del dolor. Se acercó a la cornisa para mirar hacia la calle y vio…

…¿Un cráter de veinte metros de radio en el asfalto?

El cerebro de Genos se desconectó en aquel instante, al ver el cuerpo de Saitama en medio de aquel cráter ¿Era producto de su imaginación o realmente todo esta locura estaba pasando?

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando a ese enorme cráter, pero reaccionó al escuchar en la radio a su compañero. Este le informó que un hombre de cabello oscuro y traje, había saltado de un edificio. Genos no respondió de inmediato, hasta que su compañero volvió a comunicarse con él. Al parecer, el misterioso sujeto estaba inconsciente y su cuerpo no presentaba heridas grave.

Eso era imposible.

Genos ya no escuchaba la voz al otro lado de la radio, pero vio como la ambulancia llegaba para llevarse a Saitama lejos de allí. Ningún ser humano podía sobrevivir a esa caía, no había forma de que algo así sucediera en el mundo real. Sin embargo, su compañero no dejaba de decirle que el señor Saitama estaba vivo.

¿Con que clase de hombre se había topado?

(…)

Las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas fueron bastante desconcertantes para Genos, como si estuviera vagando en un sueño confuso. En el hospital, estuvo tentado en dejar a Saitama con los doctores, para descubrir algo a cerca de su milagrosa recuperación. Sin embargo, no tuvo las agallas para hacerlo. Al ver aquel hombre desesperado por escapar y alejarse de la locura que habían ocasionado los periodistas en la recepción, no pudo evitar darle una mano y ayudarlo.

El señor Saitama se marchó a su hogar completamente solo. Parecía que no tenía a nadie que se preocupe por él, no había sido visitado por su familia, amigos o compañeros de trabajo. Por alguna razón, esto le hizo sentir cierta preocupación a Genos ¿La soledad que embargaba a este pobre hombre le arrastró a intentar quitarse la vida? Había tanto misterio en aquel hombre, que el joven oficial sintió miedo de obsesionarse con este.

Decidido a dejar de lado aquellos pensamientos, y evadiendo la idea de acosar a Saitama hasta su departamento, pidió el día libre en su primera semana en la fuerza. Esto se lo iban hacer pagar caro, pero era solo un simple oficial de tránsito, más de enviarlo como castigo a multar a cientos de desagradables conductores de motocicletas.

Su compañero le ayudó a conseguir aquel día libre, más preocupado por su salud mental, al enterarse de lo sucedido con el señor Saitama. No todos los días un simple oficial de tránsito observa de primera mano un intento de suicidio. A Genos no le importaba, tan solo quería sacarse aquel extraño sujeto de la cabeza y el misterio que le rodeaba.

De todos modos, aquel día libre no iba a ser un paseo en el campo. Tenía que lidiar con sus vecinos y su diminuto apartamento de soltero, que cada día parecía tener una nueva avería. Para ser sincero, le molestaba un poco el señor Saitama, con su ropa cara y su departamento de lujo en una de las zonas más adineradas de ciudad Z ¿Qué llevaría a un hombre así suicidarse? Genos jamás comprendería a los ricos.

Tal como lo había imaginado, su día libre fue un poco más estresante de lo habitual, ya que la mayoría de sus vecinos eran mujeres mayores, con ansías de compartir chismes. Todas estaban hablando del nuevo inquilino, que se había mudado hace horas atrás. Este sujeto resultó tomar el departamento que estaba frente al suyo, por lo que ellas estaban entusiasmadas por advertirle de su presencia. Las simpáticas vecinas estaban seguras de que se trataba de un hombre que había sido echado de su casa por su mujer, con poco y nada encima. Era bien parecido, pero con un rostro bastante común. Según la señora Matsumoto del departamento A3, eso son los peores, los que engañan a su esposa con la primera zorra que se les cruce.

En lo que respecta a Genos, sus vecinos serían buenos informantes sino elaboraban rumores de lo más dramáticos. De todos modos, gracias a su trabajo en la policía estaba enterado de una serie de hombres peligrosos que podría encontrarse en la ciudad, y si le echaba un vistazo a esta persona, sabría enseguida con qué tipo de inquilino compartirían edificio.

Tocar la puerta del apartamento de un completo desconocido tal vez era parte del trabajo policial, pero siendo apenas un oficial de tránsito, no le correspondía hacer esto. Cualquiera diría que estaba siendo demasiado metiche, pero solo era cuidadoso. Si la situación se volvía incomoda, inventaría una buena excusa para estar allí…

…O no, porque nadie atendió a su llamada.

Era posible que el nuevo inquilino no se encuentre. Esperaba hablar con él en otro momento, pero ahora tenía hambre. Iría por un poco de udon de ternera a un local del centro, y rentaría una película para la tarde. Dejó atrás aquel apartamento y caminó por el pasillo hacía las escaleras. Sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de una puerta abriéndose tras él. Al ver quién se asomaba por el umbral, empezó a preguntarse sobre el destino, los planetas que se alinean, y las constelaciones que coinciden con tu signo, porque este tipo de cosas no pasaban solo por pura casualidad.

—¿Señor Saitama?— Genos se escuchó decir esto con una emoción indescriptible. No sabía si sentirse incrédulo o timado. Lo que si sabía, era que no pudo controlar más su curiosidad. Tenía que saber quién era realmente Saitama y desentrañar el misterio que le rodeaba.

No solo se atrevió averiguar sobre su mudanza, sino que le invitó a comer, y el hombre en cuestión aceptó. Saitama parecía ser un sujeto común y corriente, pero por una razón que desconocía, estaba tan triste que daba pena ajena. Sus ojos oscuros seguían brillantes (al parecer había estado llorando), pero aquella mirada de fastidio que le dedicó al reencontrarse, le hacían sentir como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

Genos pensó que debió haber guardado distancia, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

(…)

Fue incómodo caminar hasta el restaurante intercambiando apenas monosílabos, pero ninguno de los dos se molestó en cancelar aquella extraña cita. El local que Genos había escogido, de seguro no era tan lujoso a los que Saitama estaría acostumbrado, pero estaba bajo de fondos y era lo único que podía permitirse. Su humor empeoró al ver que aquel hombre seguía estando taciturno, y no parecía estar feliz de encontrarse en un lugar como este.

—Siento no llevarlo a un lugar mejor, pero este sitio es bastante cercano— Genos no quería disculparse, pero la cara de Saitama le estaba molestando mucho.

—No hay nada de malo con el local, solo me trae recuerdos— Murmuró el hombre con cierta tranquilidad. Se veía bastante común con sus pantalones chándal negro y su camisa blanca. Tal vez Saitama no tenía nada contra los restaurantes de fideos, pero seguía luciendo miserable.

De repente, la nostalgia iluminó fugazmente el rostro de Saitama, haciéndole lucir mucho más joven de lo que realmente era. El hombre pasó su mano por su cabello negro, tirando suavemente de este, suspirando finalmente con resignación. Sin embargo, casi de inmediato su rostro volvió a mostrar aquella expresión de desánimo y apatía, que hizo sentir incómodo a Genos.

Escogieron la mesa más cercana a la entrada, y se sentaron uno delante de otro. El joven oficial no sabía que decir, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con alguien que no pertenecía a la fuerza policial. A decir verdad, hacía mucho que no socializaba con nadie más que sus compañeros de trabajo.

—¿Tenías alguna pregunta que hacerme?— Saitama comenzó hablar con una expresión ausente, mientras le miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa. Genos comenzaba a odiar aquella cara de hastío ¿Tenía algún problema con él? Estaba seguro que no le caía bien, por su cara de fastidio, pero no tenía idea que le pasaba. Tan solo esperaba que no pensara que iba a pedirle dinero o algo parecido, sino iba a terminar golpeándolo.

—¿Por qué cree que quiero preguntar algo?— Dijo nervioso Genos, dándose cuenta que le había contestado con otra pregunta. Se sintió aún más joven al ver la pesada mirada de Saitama, esperando una respuesta concreta —Tal vez solo quiera conocer mejor a mi nuevo vecino—

Genos sintió que las mejillas le ardían de la vergüenza, más al notar que el otro hombre se rascaba la nuca con una expresión apenada. Esto era malo ¿Y si creía que intentaba coquetear con él? Esto había sido una pésima idea.

—Yo… No sé porque salté…— Dijo de lentamente Saitama, con un una expresión confusa, tomando por sorpresa a Genos —…Pero no creo que vaya a volver hacerlo—

El joven oficial le miró con la boca abierta, como si a Saitama le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Trató de recomponerse, y controló el tren de sus pensamientos bebiendo el agua a temperatura ambiente que la camarera había traído hace unos momentos atrás.

—En realidad, solo quería averiguar que lo llevó a mudarse— Genos sabía que preguntar sobre su intento de suicidio era demasiado personal, y no le concernía. Aún tenía un montón de dudas y cuestiones para Saitama, pero esta le pareció la menos invasiva, desde su punto de vista —Usted tenía un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, sino me equivoco—

 _"Porque es muy sospechoso ¿Sabes? Vivías en un caro y bonito departamento…"_ Pensó Genos con cierta intranquilidad, tratando de no perder su expresión calmada _"…Y ahora estás viviendo en un sitio que no supera el tamaño de un deposito ¿Qué estás tramando?"_

—¿No deberías estar atrapando algún ladrón o algo así?... ¡Ahg! Créeme que no soy nada especial, solo me mudé porque el anterior departamento se me hizo demasiado grande y vacío para mi gusto— Saitama dijo esto con tono impasible, como si no le importara mucho aquel drástico cambio de ambiente. Al ver que la camarera había traído su comida, el extraño hombre miró sus fideos y les sonrió con algo de cariño. Genos sintió un poco de envidia por la condenada sopa, porque estaba harto de que le mirara como si le quisiera lejos de allí. Aunque supuso que solo estaba recordando algo agradable relacionado con aquella comida.

Tal vez recordaba a un ser querido, que solía llevar a comer fideos, vaya uno a saber. Genos trató en concentrarse en su comida, pero estaba bastante curioso por aquella actitud. Al menos el señor Saitama parecía haberse ablandado un poco, y no estaba mirándolo como si quisiera hacerlo desaparecer.

—Al parecer el cambio le ha sentado bien, le noto un poco más animado desde el incidente…— Genos dejo de hablar al ver como Saitama golpeaba violentamente la mesa con sus manos. Sus ojos parecían estar ardiendo de ira cuando le miró desde el otro extremo, y podía ver como la vena de su frente palpitaba.

—¡Deja de entrometerte en mi vida! ¡No necesito de tu compasión!—

Saitama se levantó de su silla tan rápido, que terminó haciéndola caer detrás de él. Sin prestarle atención, y salió corriendo del local. Genos no comprendió aquel drástico cambio de humor, no creyó haber dicho algo desagradable. Pagó por los fideos y salió tras el pobre hombre, que parecía estar sufriendo un ataque de nervios. No le encontró muy lejos, para su suerte.

—¿Está bien señor Saitama? ¿Señor?— Genos trató de llamar la atención de aquel hombre, que trataba ocultarse de él en un callejón. Notó que estaba hecho un ovillo, temblando como si no pudiera controlar su cuerpo ¿Un ataque de pánico? Había escuchado acerca de esto, pero nunca había visto a alguien sufrirlo de esa forma. Se atrevió a tocar el hombro derecho de Saitama, y este reaccionó demasiado rápido. Le sujetó con una fuerza terrible del brazo, lo levantó por el aire y derribándolo delante de él, haciéndolo una toma de judo.

Genos estaba aterrado, no pareciera que aquel hombre necesitara hacer el mínimo esfuerzo para reducirlo. Las manos de Saitama le apretaban el brazo derecho tan fuerte, que sentía que iba a quebrárselo. Dolía mucho, su garganta lanzó un gemido lastimero que le hizo morir de vergüenza por dentro. Por suerte, el agarre se suavizó lo suficiente como para sentirse aliviado.

Los ojos castaño oscuros de Saitama estaban abnegados en lágrimas, pero su expresión de ira cambió a un rostro taciturno y abrumado. Genos entendió que él no le agradaba y que de seguro estaba molestándolo en un momento de debilidad, pero ya no le estaba haciendo daño, solo le tenía atrapado en una postura muy incómoda. Este hombre era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, debía tener cuidado de moverse, porque de seguro iba a partir sus huesos con facilidad.

" _Recuerda que sobrevivió a una terrible caída, no debe ser humano"_ Se dijo a si mismo Genos, mientras Saitama trataba de recomponerse para hablar.

—Deja de seguirme— Dijo el hombre mayor con voz profunda, pero amenazante.

—¿Se escondió aquí para llorar? ¿Por eso intentó atacarme?— Genos estaba molesto, y no iba a dudar en hacérselo saber. Estaba consciente de que no era más fuerte que Saitama, pero eso no significa que se iba a dejar intimidar —No importa que tan fuerte seas, no puedes abusar así de los demás—

—Lo siento, yo… No estoy pasando un buen momento, chico— Saitama le miró preocupado, de seguro se dio cuenta que le había lastimado. Genos sentía que su brazo le dolía bastante, era posible que al día siguiente tenga horribles y dolorosos hematomas.

—No me diga eso señor Saitama, usted volverá a intentar suicidarse y yo…— Genos no quería decir "No creo que pueda soportarlo", la muerte era un tema delicado para él, y se sentía peor no poder hacer nada para evitarla.

—Las decisiones que tome no deberían ser de tu incumbencia— Saitama ya estaba levantándolo del suelo con suavidad y cierta firmeza, tratando de evitar hacerle más daño. Era extraño, ya no parecía el mismo hombre vacío y sin voluntad que encontró a punto de matarse. Algo cambió drásticamente en él, como si recordara aquello que le permitía seguir adelante a pesar de sentirse abrumado…

…Algo que olvidó por completo en la cornisa de aquel edificio.

—Usted no parece el mismo— Murmuró de repente Genos, tomando por sorpresa a Saitama.

—Este… ¿Nos conocemos?... Es decir ¿Te he visto antes de aquel incidente?— En ese instante, Saitama parecía nervioso, como si hubiese sido atrapado infraganti haciendo algo que no debía. Genos sintió un poco de duda antes de contestar, al notar aquel extraño cambio de actitud.

—Bueno, nos conocimos en la azotea de aquel edificio antes del "incidente", pero solo la hora y media que estuvimos hablando…— Genos dejo de hablar al notar lo nervioso que estaba Saitama, como si pensará con cuidado lo que iba a decir. Debía admitir que se sorprendió mucho al ver como el mayor comenzó a disculparse.

—Lo siento, lo siento… Yo creo que… Olvidé todo eso— Admitió finalmente Saitama. Genos iba a decir algo al respecto, pero se quedó callado.

—Siento haber actuado así, realmente no estoy en mi mejor momento— Saitama dudó por un momento, pero decidió hablar finalmente —Estaré mejor cuando consiga asimilar ciertas cosas…—

—¿No quiere hablar de eso? Se nota que extraña mucho a alguien— Genos se muerde la lengua antes de decir "y se encuentra tan solo que no tiene con quien hablarlo". Era demasiado, no podía entrometerse tanto.

—¿Tanto se me nota?— Saitama parecía estar molesto por esto, pero suspiró derrotado. Tal vez se dio cuenta que él no iba a reírse o insultarlo, aunque seguía estando un poco aprensivo.

—No se preocupe por eso, para alguien como yo, esa expresión es muy familiar…— Genos estaba un poco taciturno, tratando de no sentir aquel remordimiento al decir lo que pasaba en su cabeza en voz alta. Se suponía que la terapia le había ayudado a aceptarlo, o al menos evitar sentir terror al sufrir pérdidas —… Yo también he tenido esa expresión, desde los quince años—

—¿Genos?…— Saitama parecía querer decir algo, pero se quedó callado, mirando intensamente al joven que decidió seguir hablando. Por primera vez, noto que estaba sinceramente preocupado por él, y eso le hizo sentir algo cálido en el pecho.

—Yo perdí toda mi familia a esa edad— Genos sintió un dolor sordo en su pecho al admitir esto, pero continuó hablando, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado en terapia —Fue tan drástico, que me costó trabajo superarlo—

 _"Aunque… Aún no lo he superado, me aterra pensar en la muerte o ver personas morir"_ Pensó Genos enfadado consigo mismo.

—Así que tú también…— Saitama parecía estar concentrado en él, mirándolo de forma distinta —…Esperaba que por lo menos, eso fuera diferente aquí—

—¿Qué?— Genos no entendió lo que el hombre de negocios intentó decirle, y preguntó de inmediato —¿Usted también perdió a toda su familia?—

—Este… Si… Bueno, _él_ era lo más cercano que tuve a una familia— Saitama dijo esto con cierta intranquilidad, parecía estar incómodo con Genos nuevamente, porque de inmediato evito su mirada ansiosa —Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora—

—Hablar es bueno— Comentó Genos.

—No soy bueno hablando— Replicó cortante Saitama, endureciendo nuevamente su mirada.

El silencio incómodo se instaló entre los dos de nuevo, haciendo que Genos lamente ser tan entrometido. Saitama parecía querer decir algo más, pero se terminó quedando callado. El joven oficial sabía bastante acerca de la pérdida, aún así los años de terapia nunca parecían ser suficientes para aplacar el dolor ¿Qué clase de relación tenía Saitama con aquel miembro de su familia? De seguro muy cercana.

—Necesito comprar una televisión ¿Quieres acompañarme? Será bastante aburrido…— Saitama dijo esto de repente, intentando cambiar el tema. Genos atinó a asentir, sintiendo que estaban progresando en su relación.

(…)

Al otro día, estando en la intimidad de su habitación, Genos miró con cierta duda los hematomas de su brazo derecho. Los dedos de Saitama marcaban la blanca piel del joven, justo en la zona donde le había tomado con sus manos. La marca dolía bastente, tuvo que aplicar un poco de hielo para que la inflamación baje. Suspiró con algo de resignación, pensando que no podía enfadarse con aquel hombre, y se merecía esto por ser tan entrometido.

Trató de ignorar el dolor, y después de desayunar, se vistió y salió temprano al trabajo, preparado mentalmente para el castigo que le daría el jefe de su unidad. Pasó delante del apartamento de Saitama, pero reprimió el impulso de llamar a su puerta, para asegurarse de que este bien.

No sabía porque le preocupaba tanto, pero Genos trató de contenerse. Era difícil describir lo que estaba experimentando, y dudaba que sea sano obsesionarse con una persona de esa forma, pero Saitama era todo un misterio. A pesar de lucir tan ordinario y común, el hombre era bastante intrigante.

Tratar de olvidar aquel asunto no fue sencillo para Genos, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo en hacerlo, más cuando el jefe del departamento de tránsito le recibió con una pila de trabajo en su escritorio. Su compañero estaba feliz de verlo de mejor humor, y debía admitir que lo estaba. A pesar de todo lo sucedido con Saitama, pasaron una buena tarde juntos, y pudo descubrir una faceta más de aquel sujeto… Era terriblemente tacaño.

Genos ya estaba pensando que Saitama solo se había mudado para no pagar una renta tan elevada, y que aquel asunto no era tan misterioso como había pensado antes. Fue irreal ver aquel hombre emocionarse por las rebajas y ofertas que veía en cada tienda, hasta compró el televisor en una promoción, junto con una cafetera, solo porque le resultó más económico.

Pensar en ello le entretuvo un poco, mientras revisaba los papeles que le había dejado su jefe en el escritorio. No sabía que los ricos estaban tan preocupados por buscar el mejor precio o entusiasmarse por las ofertas, era algo desconcertante. Aun así, decidió dejar sus conjeturas de lado y concentrarse. Su compañero le trajo café y trabajaron diligentemente, esperando la hora de salir a controlar el tráfico en el área más problemática de la ciudad.

—¿Te sientes mejor, Genos? El otro día te veías muy alterado— Comentó su compañero, mientras engrapaba unos informes en una carpeta demasiado cargada con folios.

—Estaré bien, gracias por ayudarme a pedir el día libre Mumen— Vio que el oficial estaba peleando por completar el papeleo, y se sintió culpable. Genos no sonrió al ver que su compañero también fue castigado por su decisión, pero este no iba aceptar sus disculpas.

—No hay problema, compañero— Mumen finalmente terminó con una de las pilas, y empezó con la siguiente —Me preocupaba que aquel incidente llegara a afectarte, pero me alegra ver que el descanso funcionó—

—Voy a invitarte algo de beber, Mumen— Ofreció de inmediato Genos al ver a su compañero sonreírle con vehemencia. No sabía si esto era correcto, pero tenía que hacer algo por las molestias.

—Gracias, eres muy amable, pero no me debes nada— Mumen dijo esto con una ligera sonrisa, declinando amablemente aquella invitación mientras terminaba de guardar los archivos. Genos iba a decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido. El capitán entró de repente a su oficina, acompañado de una chica alta, de cabello oscuro y un vestido negro, que se ceñía a su cuerpo de forma sugerente.

Mientras este pedía la atención a ambos oficiales, los ojos oscuros de aquella mujer se clavaron en Mumen y luego en Genos. De inmediato, se inclinó hacia delante para saludarlos con elegancia, y se presentó. Al parecer, llevaba prisa a pesar de haber sido educada para ser cordial.

—Mi nombre es Fubuki, y trabajo para la corporación NeoSand— Dijo la joven, una vez que dejó de lado su saludo formal, para mirar a ambos oficiales con ferocidad. La expresión cambio a tal punto, que Genos sintió los pelos de su nuca erizarse —Exijo que me revelen de inmediato el paradero de Saitama-san, ha estado desaparecido hace más de dos días y tiene asuntos importantes que atender—

Al escuchar esto, el joven oficial tuvo la sensación que el universo conspiraba para que no pueda olvidar a Saitama, siquiera en su trabajo.

¿Con que clase de hombre se había metido?

(…)

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**One Punch Man** no me pertenece, y esto solo es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Mil perdones por estar desaparecida, me tomé unas muy largas vacaciones de escribir y he estado viciando como si no hubiese un mañana (en serio que soy un desastre, yo no los merezco a ustedes, y entiendo si quieren desuscribirse al fanfic)

He tomado unas decisiones acerca de la trama, y a parte de lo que se cuece, desarrollaremos la relación de Saitama y Genos... a ver si los mantengo interesados. Desde ya, si hay errores en este capitulo, serán corregidos durante la semana.

(...)

 **Para, retrocede y toca de nuevo**

 **(...)**

Al final de esa mañana, Saitama se percató muy a su pesar, que llegó a la misma tienda de libros y mangas, cerca de su nuevo departamento. La única razón por la que iba, era porque estaba de paso y le urgía conseguir nuevas publicaciones. Pero en el fondo, no quería lidiar con la amargada encargada que se burló de sus gustos en manga.

Listo para lidiar con la nefasta encargada, entró a la tienda con una expresión decidida. Sin embargo, se percató de que ella no estaba.

En la caja había una hermosa jovencita de apariencia delicada, que recibió su encargo con una sonrisa afable. Su cara parecía de porcelana, y su cabello era de un rubio cenizo, muy brillante. Vestía una chaqueta de color azul marino, una vestimenta muy común y poco llamativa.

Los ojos almendrados de la joven se clavaron en él, pero no se sonrojó, sino que le sonrió con cierta tranquilidad. Era como si hubiera tratado con ella antes, pero en su vida había visto a esa chica.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que llevara, señor?— La voz dulce de la chica le hizo salir de aquel trance. Saitama estaba molesto de que esa extraña dimensión todo sea tan mundano, pero a la vez demasiado sospechoso.

Algo estaba fuera de lugar, podía presentirlo.

—Si, es todo…— El hombre levantó una ceja, un poco confundido, más con la presencia de la jovencita en ese lugar tan lúgubre —Es raro, sitios como este no suelen ser atendidos por mujeres—

Lo que dijo era cierto, ya que las publicaciones que exhibían en algunos estantes eran dignas de cualquier comiquería para pervertidos, pero considerando la variedad de material de lectura que había, el sitio podía volverse mucho más concurrido de lo que era.

Era probable que la encargada tratara mal a todo aquel que se atreva a poner un pie en su tienda. Si seguía así, su negocio jamás prosperaría.

—Oh, cierto— La chica dijo esto en tono casual, mientras registraba los mangas que Saitama había comprado, sin hacer un solo comentario sarcástico ni una observación —Verá, mi jefa se ha retirado hace mucho de su anterior trabajo, y solo se siente cómoda alrededor de libros y mangas—

—Debería estar trabajando de bibliotecaria— Protestó Saitama mientras le pagaba a la amable joven. Su jefa era un desastre tratando a los clientes, no era sorpresa de que el lugar este tan vacío. En una biblioteca podía hacer lo mismo, pero no tendría que preocuparse por las cuentas a fin de mes.

—Las personas que estuvieron presas no se les permiten ser funcionarios públicos, así que esto era lo más cercano— La chica no dejó de sonreír mientras le entregaba los mangas y el cambio a Saitama —Muchas gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto—

—¿Presa? ¿Qué pudo haber hecho…?— Al decirlo en voz alta, llamó la atención de la joven encargada. Por alguna razón, parecía sorprendida de que no supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, pero de inmediato le sonrío con mucha tranquilidad.

—La jefa solo se aburrió y ya, no hay ningún misterio en…—

—¡Nicole!— El grito de la encargada se escuchó desde la puerta, interrumpiendo a su pobre empleada. Parecía despedir fuego por sus ojos negros, y su tono de voz no bajo en ningún momento. A Saitama le recordó una profesora de instituto chillona —¡Deja de contarle a los clientes que estuve presa! Van a pensar que este lugar es una exhibición de fenómenos—

—Lo siento jefa, el señor preguntó…—

—¿Cómo alguien puede terminar preso por aburrirse?— Se burló Saitama, mirando con cierta duda a la encargada de la tienda.

—Eso no te concierne, si ya compraste, vete de aquí— La mujer rechinó sus dientes, y Saitama pudo notar como su cabello negro invadido por las canas, se erizaba por la ira.

Salió de la tienda protestando, sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de pasar. Tenían buenos precios, pero la atención era muy mala. La encargada de la tienda seguro estaba reprendiendo a esa jovencita, que había sido muy amable con él. Aun así, le preocupaba aquella extraña actitud ¿Por qué dijo la cajera que no era un misterio lo que le había pasado a su jefa?

El hombre notó que no tenía mucho por hacer en su vida, ya que le estaba preocupando demasiado la vida de su proveedora de mangas. Lo mejor era dejarlo pasar y regresar a su hogar.

(…)

—Así que, señorita Fubuki— Genos habló con sumo cuidado, escogiendo sus palabras con delicadeza. Su jefe estaba perforándole la nuca con la mirada, pero eso no le preocupó —¿Tengo entendido que está al tanto del incidente que padeció el señor Saitama?—

La oficina de la comisaria parecía haberse helado en un solo instante, más por el tono que había adoptado para hablar a la recién llegada. Genos estaba siendo formal con aquella mujer, pero por dentro, no le gustaba para nada.

Es más, algo dentro de él le decía que debía proteger al señor Saitama de ella… O tal vez solo eran celos.

Fubuki le dedicó una mirada airosa, mientras fruncía el ceño de su cara bonita, provocando que unas feas arrugas aparecieran en su frente. Daba un poco de miedo la verdad, porque ella no se había puesto a gritar histérica, ni intentar apelar a un abogado, para conseguir las cosas a su favor. Era un poco más fría, y de seguro lo suficientemente hábil como para manipular la situación, si se lo proponía.

—Si, estamos consciente de su incidente— Ella dijo esto con cierto recelo, al parecer, escogiendo sus palabras —Pero tengo entendido que sobrevivió a su intento de suicidio, y regresó a salvo a su departamento—

¿Cómo averiguó todo eso? Era bastante extraño, Genos estaba seguro que nadie había constatado el estado del señor Saitama, mucho menos durante su internación en el hospital. A pesar de lo sospechoso de la situación, guardó sus dudas en el fondo de su mente y se concentró en la joven mujer.

—No entiendo cuál es su problema, realmente— Genos trató de lucir lo más inocente posible, le habían dicho que era considerado atractivo para las mujeres. Sin embargo, Fubuki no parecía fácil de embaucar.

—No se haga el tonto conmigo, Saitama ha abandonado su departamento en el centro y no he podido localizarlo desde entonces— La conversación se volvía más tensa y Fubuki consiguió encerrarlo.

— De seguro se contactará con usted…—

—Es obvio que sabes donde vive ¿Qué te impulsa a no revelarme esa información?— La mujer entrecierra los ojos, luciendo no solo más aterradora, sino curiosa ante la situación.

—Al menos que usted desee hacer una denuncia contra este hombre, no podemos revelarle esa información— Interrumpe Mumen, tratando de salvar a su compañero.

—Muy bien, entonces haré una denuncia por persona desaparecida— Fubuki consultó su reloj con sumo cuidado —Tengo entendido que ya pasaron las 48 horas…—

—Espere, no es necesario hacerlo— Genos le agradeció a Mumen su intento de ganar tiempo, pero no podía gastar recursos de la estación de esa forma —Le diré donde está, pero si no ha hablado con usted, es porque no está interesado en hacerlo—

—Ese no es tu asunto, el señor Saitama sabe muy bien cuál es su posición, y cuando vea que he ido a buscarlo, regresará a su trabajo—

Genos miró un poco incrédulo a la joven, pero no dijo nada acerca de la situación personal del señor Saitama. Tal vez ella ya sabía de su perdida, y actuaba de esa forma porque le conocía. Aun así, algo dentro de él le decía que Fubuki no era de confianza.

Le dio de mala gana la dirección de Saitama, y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no lo encontrara, ni mucho menos que le hiciera daño. Ese pobre hombre había sufrido demasiado.

Cuando Fubuki se marchó airosa de la oficina, Mumen miró con cierta calma a su compañero.

—No es una mala persona, se la notaba preocupada— El joven oficial engrapó unos papeles mientras sacaba una carpeta para guardarlos. Parecía que quería apaciguar los temores de Genos —De seguro quiere ayudar a Saitama a su manera—

—¿Tu crees?— Genos estaba tan preocupado por proteger a su vecino, que no se dio cuenta la expresión en el rostro de aquella mujer.

—Si, pero eso no significa que el señor Saitama deba alegrarse de verla— Mumen rascó su barbilla, reflexionando al respecto —¿En verdad intentó suicidarse? El pobre debe estar muy deprimido—

—Es muy probable que sufra una terrible depresión— Comentó Genos con calma —Pensé que era por problemas de trabajo, pero parece más bien por una perdida…— A decir verdad, estaba terriblemente preocupado, porque estaba seguro que el señor Saitama no era de los que pedían ayuda —Me gustaría ayudarlo, pero es un hombre muy reservado—

Mumen le miró con cierta expectativa, pero como no sabía que decirle, volvió a su trabajo sin agregar nada más. Genos estaba consciente que su compañero deseaba ayudarle, era demasiado amable para su propio bien. Sin embargo, temía asfixiar a Saitama de tal forma que, no quiera que se le acerque nadie y vuelva a intentar hacerse daño.

La situación era por demás complicada, y se complicaría más si no conseguía que el señor Saitama acceda a un tratamiento terapéutico. Era muy probable que necesite meses o años de terapia para superar aquella depresión.

También le preocupaba como reaccionaba, aquellos cambios drásticos de emociones…

Debía pensar en otras cosas, casi era su turno de salir a dirigir el tránsito y colocar multas. Volvió a su trabajo, pensando que iba a necesitar llevarse la mitad a casa, para conseguir terminarlo. Genos sintió un poco de molestia al darse cuenta lo mucho que deseaba ver al señor Saitama, y asegurarse de que este bien.

Debía sentirse tan solo.

Pasaría por su casa después del trabajo para saludarlo, y preguntarle si quiere salir beber o comer con él. Ya lo había decidido.

(…)

Saitama no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo en ese entonces. Se había dado cuenta que, al terminar de almorzar, tenía toda la tarde libre para él solo. Estar sin hacer nada por mucho tiempo le molestaba demasiado, más en aquellos momentos que tenía que lidiar con sus recuerdos de Genos. Estos regresaban de forma constante e invadía cada pensamiento que tenía, como si su fantasma le hubiese acompañado hasta ese universo.

No era una novedad que la única habilidad que poseía hasta la fecha, era pelear con monstruos gigantes y seres poderosos, y era tan bueno en eso, que nunca supo apreciar lo fascinante de su mundo.

En verdad, en un mundo en que no hay monstruos ¿A que iba a dedicarse? ¿Seguiría deambulando por la casa pensando en cómo podría haber salvado a Genos, torturándose por no decirle lo mucho que le quería?

Que patético.

Encendió la televisión para matar el tiempo, pero sabía que sería inútil. No había nada que le interesara, y las noticias, a pesar de ser un poco más serias, eran tan normales que le daban nauseas.

No debería desear que la ciudad sufra el ataque de alguna criatura, era demasiado egoísta y cruel de su parte, y aún así, tan tentador…

—Vaya, al parecer ni siquiera hay chistes estúpidos en las noticias, este mundo me cae cada vez peor—

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre y, a decir verdad, le tomó desprevenido ¿Quién vendría a visitarlo? El Genos de este mundo salía mucho más tarde de su trabajo, y dudaba que su contraparte conociera más personas.

—Buenas tardes…— Saitama abrió la puerta y se quedó callado por un momento al ver a una bonita muchacha que llevaba un largo vestido negro. Esta mujer se le hacía demasiado familiar…

—Ah, eres tú—

A decir verdad, no quería sonar decepcionado, pero ver a la Fubuki de ese mundo, le hizo sentirse vacío por dentro. Cada aspecto de su vida había sido tomado aquí, y forzado a ser parte de una vida común y corriente.

Era una especie de broma cruel, y muy bizarra.

—Deja de lucir tan decepcionado, tuve que mover mar y tierra para encontrarte— Fubuki lucía bastante molesta con él, y le estaba reprendiendo como si fueran conocidos —¿Por qué te mudaste a esta pocilga? Tu departamento en el centro era mucho más grande y de seguro, mejor amueblado—

Saitama se imaginó que la mujer jamás supo cómo vivía exactamente, pero en algo tenía razón, su anterior departamento era innecesariamente grande.

—Tanto espacio me abrumaba, eso es todo— Respondió lacónicamente Saitama.

—Bien, como sea— Fubuki colocó sus manos en su cintura, adoptando una posición desafiante —Tienes menos de 24 horas para reincorporarte a tu trabajo—

—¿Trabajo?— Saitama no sabía si esto era buena idea, su anterior yo intentó suicidarse, y era muy probable que su ocupación tenía algo que ver —¿No puedo pedir una licencia?—

—Claro que no, hay mucho papeleo por hacer y varios de mis asistentes están de vacaciones— Fubuki señaló con un dedo acusador a Saitama —No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya y me abandones de nuevo, aun me debes navidad y año nuevo de 2015—

—¿Sabes que traté de suicidarme?— No era que Saitama quería hacer el papel de víctima, pero no estaba seguro que usurpar el lugar de su contraparte fuera una buena idea.

—¿Y eso qué? Ahora mismo estás bien— Fubuki lo miró con cierta astucia, como si pudiera deshacerse de cualquier excusa que le plantee —¿Acaso piensas quedarte aquí, holgazaneando y pensando en nuevas formas de quitarte la vida?—

Eso fue demasiado brusco. Uno pensaría que Fubuki no se atrevería a decirle nada, pero esta versión suya, lo trataba con demasiada confianza. Saitama sabía que no debía sentirse ofendido por lo que le había dicho, pero trató de defender a su contraparte de ese mundo.

—Que poco tacto— El hombre le miró con cierta impertinencia, luciendo una sonrisa nerviosa —No tratas con mucha gente ¿verdad?—

—Ya, no necesito tus sermones sobre ser más sociable— Fubuki mueve su mano derecha delante de ella, como si quisiera espantar una mosca molesta —Deja de hacerte el difícil y ayúdame, tengo que entregar esto antes del viernes y quiero ver a mi hijo en su festival escolar—

Saitama se quedó con la boca abierta, y miró a Fubuki como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza —¿Tienes un hijo?—

—No te hagas el tonto, que ya conoces a Lucas— Fubuki dijo esto resignada, y suspiró como si lo que iba a ser, le doliera en el alma — Por favor, ayúdame—

La mujer se inclinó levemente hacia delante, en señal de respeto y esto hizo sentir peor a Saitama. No podía rechazarla, no tenía buenos motivos para ayudarla, pero le incomodaba no hacer nada al respecto. Además, era una excelente oportunidad para averiguar más sobre la vida de su contraparte, y sacar en claro porque intentó matarse.

—De acuerdo, te ayudaré, y me reincorporare mañana…— De todos modos, su deber seguía siendo ayudar, y ya que no podía pelear con monstruos, esto era lo más cercano —Pero me temo que no seré muy útil, el golpe por la caída provoco que olvidara algunas cosas—

—Está bien, no es tan difícil y solo necesito más manos para manejar el papeleo, te enseñare si hace falta— Fubuki le señaló indignada —Más te vale prestar atención y obedecerme, Saitama—

Ella en todos los universos era demasiado mandona para su propio bien.

—Si perdiste tanto tiempo buscándome, eso significa no tenías a nadie más a quien acudir ¿Verdad?—

—Este…—

—Supongo que tampoco tienes novio, y a este paso, no lo tendrás nunca…— A pesar de tener un hijo, no llevaba anillo de bodas. Era probable que sea una divorciada.

—Ya lo sé, no seas tan pragmático— Fubuki se azoró un poco, e infla sus mejillas, molesta —Nos vemos mañana a primera hora, no me retrases—

—Okey— Saitama dijo esto con suavidad, y vio salir a la mujer de su apartamento, dando un portazo. Había tocado un tema sensible para ella, pero era demasiado obvio.

El hombre se preguntaba de que trabajaba su antiguo yo en aquel mundo, pero a juzgar por las cosas que había traído de aquella casa, y todas las cuentas que había desparramadas allí, este era un hombre de negocios. Un salaryman…

—Vaya, es curioso que ahora me deba dedicar al trabajo que deseaba, justo antes de convertirme en superhéroe— Saitama frunció el ceño molesto, al darse cuenta que estaba hablando solo. No le gustaba tener que conformarse con una vida ordinaria, pero tal vez no era una mala idea intentarlo. Intentar ser superhéroe en aquel universo no tenía sentido, no había un solo desafío que valiera la pena enfrentar.

Hasta en su mundo, cuando se había dado cuenta que era demasiado fuerte, se había planteado entregarse a la depresión, y encerrarse por el resto de su vida, pero Genos cambio todo eso...

Ahora que no se encontraba más con él, tal vez intentar llevar una vida ordinaria, debía ser lo suficientemente interesante para mantenerlo ocupado. Al menos era lo que esperaba.

(…)

Genos llegó agotado del trabajo a su casa, pero antes de apoyar la mano en el picaporte de la puerta, decidió visitar al señor Saitama y comprobar si la señorita Fubuki lo había visitado. Si se daba la oportunidad, iba aprovechar a invitarlo unas copas esa noche.

Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Al tocar la puerta de su vecino, sintió una rara sensación en la base de su estómago. No era desagradable, pero se sentía un poco nervioso y sus manos estaban sudorosas.

 _Mariposas en el estómago_. Eso decían que era aquella sensación, pero solo las sienten aquellos que sufren de un mal de amores. Dudaba mucho que estuviera enamorándose de Saitama, apenas conocía al sujeto…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo desaparecer todas sus dudas, mostrando aquel hombre misterioso con un delantal sobre su chándal amarillo. Estaba mirándolo con cierta molestia, hasta que suspiró resignado y le pidió que pase.

—No te sientas tan a gusto— Dijo Saitama de repente —Será solo por esta vez, no me acostumbro a estar solo y sin proponérmelo, hice comida para dos personas—

—Siento mucho…— Antes de que Genos le diera explicaciones, Saitama lo detuvo con un ademan de su mano.

—Lo sé, y sé que me entiendes, hasta cierto punto— Saitama parecía querer sonreírle, pero se contuvo, como si no mereciera siquiera eso —Solo siéntate y cenemos, el _omurice_ se enfría y sería una pena desperdiciarlo—

Genos pasó a la pequeña cocina, y se sentó en la mesa, viendo como Saitama le presentaba un _omurice_ un poco deforme, bañado con kétchup, que chorreaba de forma poco apetitosa por todo el plato.

El joven oficial trató de ponerle buena cara a su comida, pero tenía la sensación que sabía horrible. Saitama en cambio se sentó con su tortilla de arroz frito, que se veía casi tan mal como la suya, y comenzó a comer de inmediato.

Genos sonrió con algo de falsedad, pero reunió todo su valor, tomó su cuchara y probó la comida. Para su suerte, su tortilla de arroz estaba muy buena, un poco picante para su gusto, pero la consistencia era agradable. Sin darse cuenta, su cuchara se movió más rápido de la cuenta, porque no había dicho una sola palabra, mientras devoraba el _omurice._

—Mañana a primera hora de la mañana, comenzaré a trabajar— Saitama informó esto con aire casual, mientras ve como Genos tragó su último bocado. Por alguna razón se veía desconcertado —Una compañera de trabajo me pidió ayuda, y no pude negarme—

—Pero… ¿Se siente mejor?— Genos se quedó mirándolo preocupado. Fubuki si había venido, y al parecer necesitaba su ayuda. Se sintió un poco mal con ella por haberle negado desde el principio la información sobre Saitama. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro si este debería reincorporarse tan pronto.

—A decir verdad, debo agradecerle, ya me estaba aburriendo de no hacer nada en todo el día— Saitama se cruzó de brazos de repente, poniéndose muy serio por su situación —El problema es que he olvidado lo que es ser un salaryman—

—Debe ser secuelas de la caída— Dijo Genos, mirándolo con demasiada intensidad.

De repente el hombre de cabello negro se le quedo mirando con una expresión vacía, y reaccionó de inmediato al darse cuenta que le estaba mirando fijamente, tratando de volver a la conversación.

—Si, si… puede ser, nada de qué preocuparse Genos— Saitama parecía estar nervioso por algo, y eso provocó que el joven oficial se alarmara.

—¿Algo malo sucedió en su trabajo?— Se sentía preocupado al respecto ¿Acaso el pobre hombre tenía un acosador?

Saitama cambió su actitud, y suspiró de repente, murmurando algo como _"no tiene remedio"._ Se levantó de la mesa para recoger los platos.

—Voy a estar bien, se cuidarme solo— El hombre frunció el ceño molesto, levantando la voz de repente —Deja de querer protegerme, no me conoces de nada—

Genos no sabía que decir al respecto. Ese cambio repentino de actitud hacia él, intentando alejarlo, le preocupaba mucho. Hasta podría decirse que su presencia le traía recuerdos que no deseaba presente, pero no estaba seguro de porqué.

—Disculpe por entrometerme, señor Saitama— No había nada que pudiera hacer, si le presionaba más, de seguro le echaría a patadas de su departamento y de su vida.

El hombre le miró con algo de remordimiento, dejó los platos en el fregadero y sacó dos tazas de té.

—Perdona por gritarte— Dijo desde la cocina, mientras calentaba el agua en la tetera —No tienes la culpa, yo debería dejar de buscar culpables… pero es tan…—

La voz de Saitama se quebró, y Genos supuso que estaba llorando.

Hubo una taza humeante de té para cada uno, pero un silencio incomodo entre los dos, que se extendió hasta que el joven oficial abandonó aquel departamento.

(…)

TBC


End file.
